AKU BUKAN CINDERELLA
by Ai Cute
Summary: Naruto seorang antisosial terjebak di tengah intrik politik tingkat tinggi di sekolah. Gara-garanya ia tak sengaja menarik perhatian duo penguasa sekolahnya. Masalahnya tambah rumit gara-gara senior-seniornya yang kayak setan aka akatsuki ingin numpang eksis. Bikin hidupnya yang selama ini damai terguncang hebat. Remake Ketua OSIS Biang Kerok yang dianggap para reader mengecewakan.
1. Chapter 1

Aku Bukan Cinderella

Summary : Naruto seorang antisosial terjebak di tengah intrik politik tingkat tinggi di sekolah. Gara-garanya ia tak sengaja menarik perhatian duo penguasa sekolahnya. Masalahnya tambah rumit gara-gara senior-seniornya yang kayak setan aka akatsuki ingin numpang eksis. Bikin hidupnya yang selama ini damai terguncang hebat.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 1

Hai! Perkenalkan nama asliku Dewi. Hanya Dewi tak ada embel-embel lain, di depan maupun belakang namaku. Teman-temanku di SMUDA memanggilku 'naruto' karena obsesiku pada tokoh kartun naruto yang lagi digemari di Indonesia dan ramen. (Semua pernak-pernik manga, forum sampai makanan kesukaannya aku gilai juga. Aku bahkan punya beberapa resep yang terinspirasi dari komik naruto. Aku juga punya beberapa kostum naruto.) Maklumlah nama Dewi termasuk nama pasaran.

Kata orang nama Dewi terasa berkelas, beraroma modern dan menggoda. Kenapa begitu? Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu dan tak berniat mencari tahu. Aku sendiri malas menyebut namaku, dan lebih suka dipanggil dengan nama naruto. Terasa ringan dan menyenangkan dibandingkan nama Dewi. Aku merasa berat dengan kesan yang ditimbulkan nama itu. Nama Dewi sering diidentikkan dengan sesosok gadis cantik, modis dan manja.

Secara fisik, aku masuk klasifikasi cewek yang tak layak menyandang nama sekelas 'Dewi'. Wajahku sederhana, sesederhana namaku. Postur tubuhku pun tak bisa dibilang ideal. Tinggiku tak lebih dari 150 cm, dengan wajah 'baby face' sehingga sering dikira anak SMP bahkan anak SD. Kelebihanku mungkin hanya pada rambut pirang panjangku nan halus bak iklan sampo. Dan mungkin juga bola mataku yang sewarna dengan laut cerah kalo saja kau tak menutupinya dengan kacamata nan tebal macam pantat botol teh botol sosro.

Oh yeah jadi kesimpulannya aku tak ada menarik-menariknya di mata cowok. Buktinya sampai sekarang aku tetap berstatus jomblo. Jangankan pacar, cowok yang nembak aku pun tak ada. Bukan berarti aku nggak punya teman berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Sebaliknya justru temanku lebih banyak dari kalangan Adam, diantaranya terhitung cakep.

Hanya saja tak satupun dari mereka yang terpesona dan bertekuk lutut di depanku. Posisiku tak lebih dari kawan ngobrol. Kata mereka, aku enak diajak ngobrol, omongannya nyambung dan otaknya tidak dangkal seperti cewek-cewek cakep di sekolahku. Tapi tak asyik buat diajak jalan, buat dipamerin pada orang-orang. Ya, bukan berarti aku mau jadian dengan mereka. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatku resah. Itu karena…

"Naruto, elo kenal dekat dengan Shisui? Dia udah punya cewek belum?" tanya Sara, teman sekelasku yang centil suatu hari.

"Naruto, tolong kenalin dengan utakata, teman lo yang duduk di belakang lo itu dong?" kata yugito teman seSMPku dulu.

"Naruto, ntar pulangnya bareng ya? Gue mo curhat soal Kagami." Ujar Hayate, teman sekelasku yang sudah naksir kagami teman se SMPku dulu, sejak kelas 1. De el el. Itu yang sering ku alami tiap hari. Jelas ini menggangguku.

Aslinya aku risih dan males sekali berhubungan dengan gerombolan cewek or cowok yang berniat PDKT atau curhat soal cinta sama aku. Gara-gara mereka, aku mendapat gelar 'Dokter Cinta'. Padahal aslinya aku paling alergi dengan segala hal yang berbau romantisme dan mati-matian berjuang menghindar dari itu semua. Itu sesuatu hal yang ku benci no 1.

No 2 yang ku benci itu menarik perhatian orang di luar perkara akademik. Aku hanya suka dibicarakan orang karena prestasiku bukan karena hal lain. Aku tak suka namaku dihubungkan dengan skandal apapun dengan siapapun. Itulah sebabnya aku tak berniat menjadi pusat perhatian.

Saking tak ingin mencoloknya, terkadang keberadaanku tak bisa dirasakan, antara ada dan tiada. Dan aku bangga bisa mempertahankan nama baikku dari segala skandal selama 11 tahun menempuh karir sebagai siswa. Tapi karena suatu sebab hidupku berubah drastis, seratus delapan puluh derajat. Aku sendiri tak pernah menduga hal ini terjadi padaku.

Peristiwa ini berawal dari niatku yang tiba-tiba ingin merasakan romansa penumpang bus. Rasanya hidup tak lengkap jika belum menikmati kendaraan umum jenis ini dan merasakan suasana keakraban seperti layaknya sebuah keluarga besar yang tak bisa diperoleh jika kita naik kendaraan jenis lain. Entah mengapa suasana suasana hatiku mellow banget saat itu, seperti orang yang lagi kasmaran padahal nggak.

Aku nggak pernah jatuh cinta, mengenal cinta, dan tak berniat berhubungan dengan cinta. Mungkin pengaruh hujan gerimis yang konon identik dengan suasana romantis atau mungkin juga karena badanku yang masih lemah setelah seminggu lamanya terbaring sakit. Tak tahulah, yang jelas ketika itu aku tergoda naik bus, meninggalkan sepeda kesayanganku yang telah menemaniku bertahun-tahun dengan setia, hadiah ayahku. Jika aku tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya aku tak bakal menuruti sisi romatisku yang ku kira tak pernah ada itu.

Karena pertama kali naik bus, aku tak tahu bus punya banyak jurusan yang bisa kita pilih tergantung tujuan. Sudah gitu, aku terlalu gengsi bertanya pada penumpang lainnya atau kondektor hingga akhirnya membiarkan diri sendiri dengan bodohnya nyasar hingga ke kota lain. Perlu waktu hampir lima belas menit untuk menyadarinya.

Memang aku sampai di sekolah dengan selamat, plus dengan baju basah kuyub setelah lari-lari menerobos hujan gerimis, tapi jarum jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. "Tunggu, Pak! Tunggu…!" teriak naruto penuh semangat saat melihat paman kotetsu, satpam sekolah hendak menutup pintu gerbang. Ia bergegas dengan semangat 45 menghampiri Paman kotetsu, sebelum pagarnya benar-benar ditutup. "Terima kasih, Pak." Ujarnya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal karena aktivitas lari tadi, sebelum ke kelas.

"Tumben, Neng datangnya kesiangan?".

"Tadi saya salah naik bus. Jadi terpaksa dech, saya bolak-balik. Permisi, Pak."

Kotetsu memandang dengan penuh takjub sosok Dewi yang biasa dipanggil naruto hingga hilang dari pandangan. Ia masih tak percaya naruto yang selama karirnya sebagai pelajar di SMUDA, yang selalu datang paling pagi mengalahkan para tukang kebun, terlambat? Apa kata dunia? Tapi apa sich yang tidak mungkin terjadi di dunia ini?

Hari ini memang hari yang aneh. Banyak hal ganjil yang terjadi sejak pagi. Misalnya saja anak-anak kelas 2 IPA4, kelas IPA gadungan yang hampir penghuninya selalu jadi pelanggan tetap guru BP karena always telat, hari ini sudah datang lengkap padahal waktu baru menunjukkan pukul 06.30 WIB. Bahkan Tayuya yang selalu datang sekitar jam 07.30 WIB, sudah duduk manis di dalam kelas tepat pada pukul 06.00 WIB. Gadis itu juga memberinya sekantong plastik buah mangga, sebelum berlalu pergi. 'Kata maaf setulus hati karena telah menyusahkannya sejak ia diterima sebagai murid di SMUDA' diucapkannya, meski ia tak terlihat menyesal telah melakukannya. Apa gak aneh tuh?

Tapi tak apalah, yang penting sekarang untuk pertama kalinya kelas biang trouble itu gak bikin rusuh hari ini. Itu sudah kemajuan besar. Hah damainya. 'Moga-moga untuk selanjutnya Tayuya dkk nggak pernah lagi datang terlambat.' Doanya dalam hati. Setelah menutup pintu gerbang, ia segera kembali ke pos jaga.

Tapi keberuntungan naruto hanya sampai di situ saja. Sampai di lapangan parkir khusus guru dan karyawan, aku melihat sasuke dan gaara bertengkar hebat. 'Oh shit.' Rutukku dalam hati. Sang ketua OSIS versus Pradana Pramuka (pimpinan tertinggi di organisasi Pramuka untuk tingkat Penegak), aku sempat penasaran ingin tau siapa yang menang, tapi tak jadi. Aku harus buru-buru pergi agar tak semakin terlambat. Aku terpaksa menghentikan adu debat mereka yang seru karena harus melewati kedua orang itu yang ajaibnya berdiri dekat ujung koridor, satu-satunya jalan yang harus dilewati agar bisa sampai di kelasnya tanpa harus menikmati guyuran hujan. Dan itulah awal kesialannya dari berjuta nasib sial yang dialaminya hari ini.

"Permisi, maaf mengganggu kencan kalian. Bisa nggak minggir sedikit, aku mau lewat!" ujarku sopan yang disambut dengan tatapan dingin keduanya, merasa amat terganggu.

"Memang nggak bisa lewat tempat lain apa?" tukas gaara ketus. '

'Uh uh uh wajah lempeng gitu ngomongnya nyelekit banget ya.' Batin naruto

"Nggak lihat orang sibuk apa?" ujar sasuke nggak kalah sengaknya.

"Halo, Please dech. Emang kalian nggak lihat sekarang lagi hujan apa? Kalo lewat lapangan, aku bisa kehujanan."

"Emang ngaruh?" potong sasuke. Matanya mengejekku, menelusuri pakaianku yang sudah basah kuyub, persis seperti tikus tercebur got.

"Ngaruh apa nggak, apa urusanmu? Sudah minggir, toh ini kan bukan jalan milik nenek moyang kalian!" ujarku sedikit ketus, mulai kehilangan kesabaran dan berusaha menerobos mereka. Oh well, kesabaran bukanlah salah satu keahlianku.

"Judes amat sih, lo!" Tukas gaara.

"Iya." ujar sasuke menimpali. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam sejarah, mereka sepakat pada satu masalah.

"Bodo! Minggir dikit napa?" bentakku seraya menyerobot ke tengah-tengah, tak perduli menabrak tubuh mereka.

"Eit, tunggu dulu. Mau kemana buru-buru, Non? Urusan kita belum kelar." Ujar sasuke sambil menjulurkan kakinya yang panjang ke depan, menghalangi langkahku.

"Ada apa lagi, sih. Cepatan ngomong, aku dah terlambat nih!"

"Ni anak banyak tingkah ya." Kata gaara gemas sekaligus heran. Kok ada cewek yang gak kepincut setelah berhadapan dengan mereka. Yach meski orangnya judes, sengak de el el, tapi mereka tampan tingkat dewa sehingga nyaris tak ada cewek yang bisa tahan dengan pesona mereka. Ini pertama kalinya terjadi.

"Sudah-sudah. Untuk masalah sepele ini, serahin aja padaku." Ujar sasuke menenangkan gaara. Sambil tersenyum culas (Di mataku tatapan matanya seperti tatapan mata orang licik), ia menghadap padaku, memperhatikan aku lebih seksama seakan-akan aku barang yang bisa dinilai. Aku jadi salah tingkah dibuatnya.

"Hmmm kalo tak salah kamu naruto dari kelas 2 IPA4 yang terkenal biang rusuh itu kan? Kau tahu sebuah pepatah berani berbuat harus berani bertanggung jawab?"

"_To the point_ saja. Apa maumu?"

"Bagus, aku suka dengan sikap pragmatismu. Intinya karena kamu menghentikan debat kami, kamu harus membantu kami menjadi juri."

"Juri?"

"Iya, juri siapa yang lebih unggul antara Pramuka dan OSIS?"

"Oh ya ampun. Jadi kalian bertengkar karena masalah sepele itu?"

"Ini bukan masalah sepele. Ini masalah besar, menyangkut tempat basecamp. Siapa yang lebih unggul ia yang berhak menempati gedung bekas ruang BP yang lama, yang kalah mesti berpuas hati menempati bekas gudang yang sempit." Ujar sasuke berapi-api.

"Ruang BP kan luas kenapa nggak dibagi dua aja sih? Kalian nggak perlu ribut begini."

"Nggak bisa. Aku mana mau bertetangga dengan anak-anak OSIS yang culas dan manja itu." Tukas gaara tak terima.

"Aku juga nggak sudi berdampingan dengan anak-anak Pramuka yang jorok dan tukang pamer." Balas sasuke nggak kalah ketus.

"OK aku mengerti duduk persoalannya, tapi apa hubungannya dengan aku?"

"Sebenarnya keputusan tentang penempatan gedung sudah jelas, hanya saja gaara menuduhku curang, memanipulasi keadaan agar Kepsek berpihak pada OSIS."

"Memang kenyataannya begitu kok. Ada buktinya."

"Nggak usah dengerin dia. Jadi aku minta bantuanmu sebagai pihak yang netral. Menurutmu siapa yang lebih profesional dan kerjanya lebih bagus selama setahun kemarin?"

Aduh ngrepotin aja ni orang. Jujur kalo disuruh milih ikut organisasi mana dengan mudah ku jawab "Nggak dua-duanya." Selama setahun kemarin kerja OSIS dan Pramuka sama-sama tidak bagus. Alih-alih mengurus anggotanya mereka malah asyik rebutan pengikut dan pengaruh. Bukan berarti aku mau ikut organisasi. Tahu sendiri kan aku orangnya anti sosial dan gak ingin menarik perhatian orang. Aku masuk Pramuka dulu juga gegara bujukan maut sakura, satu-satunya temanku itu. Tapi kalo aku jawab terus terang, urusan bisa runyam. Mana mau aku dimusuhi pengikut kedua organisasi ini yang fanatik forever. Bisa remek aku di tengah-tengah mereka. Ah, tambah ribet aja urusannya.

"Begini aku nggak bisa menilai siapa yang lebih bagus karena aku bukan pengamat dan nggak perduli dengan urusan organisasi. Jadi cari aja yang lain yang lebih independen. Permisi, daaa." Ujarku buru-buru pergi, tapi tertahan karena sasuke teme memegang pergelangan tanganku sedangkan gaara menarik tas punggungku ke belakang, tak membiarkanku lewat.

"Jangan buru-buru pergi dong, mungil. Pembicaraan kita belum selesai." Kata sasuke

"Benar. Kalau kamu mau tahu cara kerja Pramuka, itu mudah kamu bisa terlibat kegiatan Pramuka, bukankah kamu seorang Bantara?" kata gaara.

"Kamu juga bisa masuk OSIS, itung-itung untuk memperindah CVmu kelak."

"Ogah. Aku nggak berminat berorganisasi. Lepasin!"

"Itu perkara mudah. Ingat, Jam 09.00 nanti, ada rapat OSIS."

"Sepulang sekolah nanti ada rapat Pramuka di ruang kelas 25."

"Kamu harus datang." ujar mereka kompak. Uhhh, nyebelin. Aduh kenapa sih mereka memilih hari ini untuk kompakan. Aku nggak ada waktu untuk melayani mereka.

"Aku nggak sudi datang, ingat itu. dasar kalian arogan, otoriter, tukang perintah! Tukang palak!" maki naruto.

"Mungil, kami nggak memberimu pilihan, tapi sesuatu yang harus kamu terima. Aku sarankan jangan coba-coba melawan kalau kamu masih menginginkan kehidupan damai selama sisa sekolahmu." Ancam sasuke.

Meski kesal, tak urung naruto memperhatikan ancaman sasuke dan gaara. Keduanya punya pengaruh yang besar di sekolahnya. Siapapun yang cari penyakit dengan salah satu dari mereka akan sengsara. Nah ini naruto malah bermusuhan dengan keduanya.

**SKIP TIME**

"Karena semua sudah hadir, sekarang kita bisa mulai rapat dengan agenda pelantikan ketua kelas." Ujar kankuro, mantan ketua kelas yang mengundurkan diri karena tak sanggup membimbing kelas paling bermasalah seantero SMUDA. Ia sudah capek bolak-balik dipanggil ke ruang guru, dimarahi wali kelas, dimusuhi teman-temannya karena gak setia kawan. Rasanya urat kesabarannya sudah putus. Makanya sebelum jadi pasien RSJ, ia memilih mengundurkan diri saja.

Tapi masalahnya gak ada yang mau gantiin tugasnya. Rapat dadakan yang mereka buat kemarin mengalami jalan buntu. Akhirnya diputuskan ketua OSIS akan dijabat oleh orang yang datang paling terakhir. Memang rada sinting dan sangat tak bertanggung jawab. Tapi tak ada pilihan lain. Dari pada singgasana ketua kelas kosong. Mendingan juga diisi oleh siapa pun itu, tak perduli berkompeten apa tidak.

Makanya itu dari pagi dalam sejarah SMUDA, para penghuni kelas bermasalah ini sudah berangkat pagi buta. Mereka memecahkan rekor sebagai murid yang datang paling pagi yang sebelumnya disandang oleh kelas 2 IPA1, kelas untuk murid-murid unggulan. Wah ide Kankuro brilian juga. Sambil memperoleh ketua kelas, sambil menghindari amukan para guru karena ketelatan mereka.

"Tunggu dulu, kan belum pukul 07.00 WIB, masih ada waktu 120 detik lagi." Tukas sakura panik karena siapa sangka gadis manis, manja, rada cengeng, dan tipe gadis baik-baik ini datang paling akhir. Ia sama sekali tak berminat dengan jabatan terhormat itu. Hell, no. siapa juga yang mau jadi bemper teman-teman sekelasnya yang badung tingkat dewa ini. Tidak terima kasih. Ia masih ingin disayang para guru tuh.

Makanya jangan heran liat doski tak merasa bosan memandangi pintu lebih dari 30 menit, berharap ada keajaiban karena teman-teman sekelasnya datang lebih awal daripada dia. Ia sudah nyaris menangis membayangkan omelan seram nan panjang para guru kelak setelah resmi menjabat jadi ketua kelas.

"Nunggu apa lagi sich, semuanya kan udah lengkap?" seru Jugo tak sabaran

"Belum semua, masih ada naruto." sahut ino membela sakura, sohib baiknya yang lagi terdesak.

"naruto kan ijin dari kemarin. Udah buruan diputusin, BT nich nungguin dari tadi!" kata Kimimaru tak sabar mau ke kantin. Gini nih akibat jadi kelas buangan, tiap hari jam kosong terus. Para guru tak mau mengajar kelas yang penghuninya tak ada manis-manisnya ini.

"Tunggu 60 detik lagi ya, please?" ujar sakura dengan tampang 'melas' seperti korban gempa yang sedang menunggu bantuan yang tak kunjung tiba.

"Nggak usah pasang tampang 'nelongso' segala dech. Harusnya elo bersyukur, anak biasa seperti elo bisa terpilih sebagai ketua kelas. Itu kehormatan." Celetuk shuigetsu.

"Kalau menurut elo itu jabatan yang menggiurkan, kenapa nggak elo aja yang mengajukan diri? Gue dengan tulus ikhlas melepaskan kesempatan itu." Tukas sakura dongkol dan menatap shuigetsu tajam. Kalau tatapan bisa membunuh, shuigetsu pasti sudah mati sejak tadi.

"Yup, waktunya tinggal 5 detik lagi. " ujar kidomaru yang sejak tadi 'anteng' mengingatkan.

Sakura semakin gelisah, duduknya tak tenang seperti cacing kepanasan. Tampaknya ia mesti terima nasib jadi ketua kelas. Ia tak bosan-bosannya merutuki nasib sialnya pagi ini. Coba tadi ban sepedanya nggak kempes, ia nggak perlu antri, nunggu bus yang datangnya lama. Seandainya saja larinya lebih cepat dari hidate yang datang bersamaan dengannya, mungkin saat ini ia tak berada pada kondisi menyedihkan ini. Andai kankuro nggak pake acara mengundurkan diri, ia nggak perlu terlibat urusan yang merepotkan ini.

"Waktunya sudah habis, sesuai kesepakatan bersama. Hari ini sakura saya lantik jadi…" ujar kankuro terpotong karena mendadak dari arah pintu ada tamu tak diundang.

"Maaf, pak guru saya terlambat tadi salah naik bus." Kata naruto terengah-engah meminta maaf. Ia mendongakkan kepala karena Iruka sensei yang ngajar pagi ini, tak kunjung menjawab. Dan tra lala iruka sensei tak ada, tapi herannya teman-teman sekelasnya sudah masuk semua di dalam kelas. "Ada apaan nich tumben jam segini sudah lengkap?" tanya naruto heran. Ia bergegas, mencari bangkunya yang ternyata sudah diduduki ino.

"Selamat naruto." Kata kankuro memberi selamat dan jabatan tangan sebagai symbol pengesahan.

"Selamat apaan?"

"Elo berhak jadi ketua kelas."

"Hah? Yang benar aja lo?" teriaknya lemas. (Naruto kalo sudah sangat gusar baru ngomong gue elo, kalo dalam kondisi marah taraf biasa aja, ia masih tetap pake kata aku kamu, kayak obrolannya dengan sasuke dan gaara beberapa menit yang lalu.)

Gimana naruto gak gusar. Bayangin aja seorang naruto yang cupu, antososial, dalam satu hari ini ia sudah dipaksa menduduki jabatan penting di tiga tempat sekaligus, dan mengurus banyak orang. Ini buruk, sangat buruk. Sial. Benar-benar hari yang sempurna untuk melewati sisa harinya yang mendung ini

TBC

Author note : semoga fic ini mengobati sakit hati para reader yang kecewa dengan ending Ketua Osis Biang Kerok. Sebenarnya fic itu belum selesai, dan dia tetap bakal jadian ama sasuke. Berhubung author lagi ada masalah keluarga dan takut gak nyelesein kisah ini secepatnya. Jadi endingnya begitu. Trims. ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

Aku Bukan Cinderella

Summary : Naruto seorang antisocial terjebak di tengah persaingan politik tingkat tinggi di sekolah. Gara-garanya ia tak sengaja menarik perhatian dua penguasa sekolahnya. Masalahnya tambah rumit jika senior-seniornya yang kayak setan aka akatsuki ikutan nimbrung. Bikin hidupnya yang selama ini damai terguncang hebat.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Seting cerita di Indonesia, Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, AU, fem naru, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

Author note : seting Aku Bukan Cinderella memang di Indonesia gak di Jepang cos konflik yang author bangun gak cocok di negeri sana. Kalo cita rasa animenya kurang maaf saja, mungkin para reader belum terbiasa dengan cita rasa local, tapi bukan kali ini aja kok author bikin seting di Indonesia.

Soal nama naruto yang katanya nama aslinya Dewi ntar bakal author ceritain dikit-dikit, terkait ama masa lalu Naruto yang suram. Murid2 SMUDA sebagian besar memang masih keturunan Jepang, hasil proyek jugun Ianfu (wanita penghibur tentara) kala penjajahan Jepang dulu. Mereka tu generasi keempat so sudah membaur dengan pribumi.

Mirip Ketua OSIS Biang Kerok? Ini memang remake cerita Ketua Osis Biang Kerok yang banyak diprotes endingnya. Tapi aku rombak drastic, hanya alurnya tetap dan endingnya gak sama Shika.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 2

Naruto tercengang gak percaya, dia jadi ketua kelas? Yang benar aja? Semua orang tahu dia itu antisocial, males ngurusin orang dan punya sifat EGP tinggi. Kenapa sekarang ia dipaksa harus merhatiin orang lain sih? "Gue ogah jadi ketua kelas." Dengus Naruto gusar menolak jabatan itu.

"Elo gak punya pilihan lain, Nar. Ini sudah kesepakatan kita bersama." Kata Kankuro.

"Bodo. Itu urusan kalian, gue gak mau tahu. Lagian ngapain sih elo mundur segala?"

"Apa boleh buat? Gue dipecat ama wali kelas karena gak becus ngurus mereka. Elo tahu gak musibah apa yang nimpa kelas kita sekarang?" Bela Kankuro sedikit mengungkapkan kebenaran. Ia kan tahu betapa keras kepalanya anak satu ini. Kalo gak jujur sejak awal, meski bukan kebenaran sebenarnya, udah pasti ia bakal menolak mentah-mentah. Dia kan harapan terakhir, dibandingkan dengan Sakura yang paling baru seminggu jadi ketua kelas udah pasti tepar di RS kali. Anak cengeng gitu. Beda ama Naruto yang meski gak gaul, tapi tahan dibanting.

"Mang apa lagi yang dilakuin mereka?" kata Naruto menghela nafas panjang, jengah dengan kelakuan teman-teman sekelasnya yang badungnya setengah mati.

"Para guru pada ngambek gak mau ngajar kelas kita lagi, sebelum kita minta maaf." Kata Ino membantu.

"Itu pasti karena kalian bikin masalah lagi. Sekarang apa lagi? Ketahuan lompat pagar? Ngintip KM cewek? Ketahuan nyontek? Yang mana?"

"Mmm itu…" kata Ino ragu. "I-i-itu ka-ka-kami ketahuan bolos." Lanjutnya.

"What? Jadi kalian semua bolos? Buat apa?" kata Naruto histeris tak percaya. Ia mondar-mandir gak jelas.

"Buat nonton bola. Soalnya yang main itu Jugo, teman sekelas kita juga." Bela Karin.

"Ya gak gitu juga kale. Trus kalian dah minta maaf?"

"Belum." Kata Ino menggelengkan kepala, salah tingkah dipandang secara intens oleh Naruto, seolah dia ini penjahat kelas kakap.

"Dasar gelo. Sebentar lagi kita mid semester. Kalo para guru mogok, nasib kalian gimana ntarnya?"

"Kami tahu itu. Makanya kami nunjuk ketua kelas yang baru." (Kankuro)

"Dasar kalian…. " Naruto tak melanjutkan percakapannya karena mendengar pengumuman dari ruang siaran oleh sang wakil ketua OSIS aka Hyuga Neji. 'Kepada Dewi alias Naruto dari kelas 2 IPA4, diharap ke ruang OSIS segera. Rapat akan segera dimulai.'

"Oh, shit. Dia itu ya bener-bener…" rutuk Naruto perlahan namun masih bisa didengar Karin dan Kankuro.

"Tu OSIS aja setuju elo jadi ketua kelas. Buktinya elo dipanggil." Kata Kimimaro.

"Ini lain lagi masalahnya."

"Apa?" tanya semuanya serempak.

"Gue diminta jadi pengurus OSIS. Tapi gue to…"

"Terima aja." Balas mereka serempak. Siapa nyana doa mereka terkabul. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu, mereka memikirkan masalah pencalonan anggota OSIS. Eh sekarang ada wakil kelas ini yang terpilih tanpa harus melalui prosedur berbelit-belit.

_Flashback_

_Seorang cowok kerempeng berlari keliling kelas mengejar cowok jangkung di depannya. Ia berkata "Shui, balikin barangku!"_

"_Ogah, kalo berani sini!" balas Shuigetsu melecehkan Kimimaru, cowok yang terkenal pendiam, soulmatenya Jugo. Acara kejar-kejaran pun lanjut lagi._

"_Terus - terus gimana kelanjutannya?" Tanya Tayuya antusias yang duduk di pojok belakang bareng teman-teman gengnya._

"_ABG tua, tingkahmu makin gila…" Beberapa orang nyanyi dengan suara cemprengnya bin sumbang, diiringi gitar bulukan di pojok belakang, bersaing dengan suara cewek bergosip. _

_Kelas begitu gaduh dan begitu berantakan. Kelasnya jorok BGT. Kertas dan plastik bertebaran di lantai. Debu tebal masih menghiasi keramik putih, tanda lantainya nggak disapu. Untung ya sekarang lagi musim kemarau, kalo musim penghujan… iiih jijik setengah mampus. Sudah? Eit belum. Lihat tuh di pojokan atas ada apa? Sarang laba-laba. Mana laba-labanya gede lagi. Debu di kaca jendelanya tebelnya ada ampe 5 cm kali. Mungkin nggak dibersihin ada setahun kali ya. Anehnya kok mereka tahan ya?_

_Jujur banyak yang nggak nyaman juga, CUMAN… he he he, cuman malas bersihin jadi ya dibiarkan jorok nggak terurus. Apa nggak ada guru yang menegur? Ya nggak lah. Kelas mereka always berisik and berantakan coz jauh dari peradaban (kelas terpencil di atas tanpa ada kelas lain di sampingnya). Tempatnya paling atas dekat lapangan basket yang jarang dikunjungi para guru karena pada malas ke sana. Kalo bukan karena ada tugas ngajar, nggak sudi mereka bertandang ke sana. Itu pun hanya sekali dua kali dalam satu semester. Paling banyak mereka ngasih tugas, jarang bertatap muka. Ya gitulah akhirnya nasib kelas ini._

'_Brukkk.' Suara pintu dibanting begitu keras, membuat beberapa orang penghuninya terkejut. Mereka pun melayangkan tatapan membunuh pada si pelaku, tapi empunya nggak perduli. Dengan wajah tanpa berdosa, ia duduk di kursi dengan kedua kakinya diangkat di atas meja. Sopan banget nggak sih? Aniway kita nggak lagi ngebahas soal sopan santun. Kita lagi ngomongin kenapa tu orang datang dengan roman muka horror banget? Kayak mau ngajak orang berantem._

"_Apaan sih, Jugo? Datang-datang, ngamuk gajebo." Tegur Shuigetsu teman sebangku dan partner crim nya , merasa tersinggung._

"_Gue lagi sebel banget." Balasnya._

"_Mang sebel kenapa?" Ganti soulmatenya yang nanya, tahu kan siapa?_

"_Tadi gue dihina, dilecehkan sama anak-anak IPA yang rese itu."_

"_Kenapa nggak loe balas?" (Shuigetsu)_

"_Udah, gue udah bikin mereka babak belur. Trus tahu nggak para ceweknya ngomong apa?"_

"_Apa?" Tanya teman-teman sekelas serempak._

"_Ia bilang 'Dasar preman, bisanya hanya pake kekerasan, pantes masuk XI IPA4, kelasnya orang buangan. Sana tuch gabung ama teman-temanmu yang kamseupay euh!' Gondok nggak sih dengernya?"_

"_Trus mau elo apa?" (Kankuro)_

"_Gue mau balas dendam. Gue nggak terima penghinaan ini."_

"_Gue setuju. Gue juga lama-lama empet ama mereka. Gue selalu dibilang tong kosong." Balas Jiroubo curhat._

"_Yah masih mendingan elo. Gue dibilang jablay. Mentang-mentang gue seksi, rambut gue dicat merah, gue dicap cewek murahan." Tayuya yang tadi ngerumpi ikutan gabung dengan cowok-cowok. Dia mendengus sebal kalo ingat hal itu. Ia memang suka bolos, suka nyontek, suka ngerumpi, biang troble di sekolah, tapi ia bukanlah tipe cewek yang mau menjual diri. Di masih punya moral Bro._

"_Apalagi anak-anak OSIS yang sok baik n belagu itu. Rasanya tuh gue pingin jadiin mereka sansak tinju. Lu tahu gak cewek gue yang di OSIS disuruh mutusin gue karena gue masuk kelas ini. Siapa yang gak marah coba?" curhat Kidoumaruu_

"_Ada yang punya ide?" (Kankuro)_

_Semua berfikir keras mencari cara untuk membalas dendam yang paling jitu. "Ah, gue ada ide brilian buat bungkam mulut orang-orang MUNA itu. Mereka nggak bakal bisa ngehina kita lagi. Nih lihat!" Kata Ukon bangga menyerahkan selebaran pada teman-teman sekelasnya._

"_Apaan tuch?" Tanya Sakon, kakak kembarnya dengan begonya._

"_Selebaran pendaftaran pengurus OSIS."_

"_Itu gue juga tahu. Tapi apa hubungannya dengan balas dendam." Tanya Shuigetsu mewakili teman-teman sekelas yang juga penasaran._

"_Kita daftar sebagai calon pengurus OSIS."_

"_Pengurus OSIS?" Kata Kankuro tak percaya. 'Ha ha ha.' Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak, merasa geli dengan usul temannya. " Elo serius? Yang bener aja. Emang bisa?" Lanjutnya setelah berhenti tertawa karena melihat keseriusan temennya yang satu ini. Jarang-jarang si kembar ini masang muka serius._

"_Emang loe nggak baca? Pemilihan pengurus OSIS tahun ini beda. Sekarang siswa bisa mencalonkan diri dengan dukungan tanda tangan 10% siswa seangkatannya. Nah itu kesempatan kita." Kata Ukon menjelaskan._

"_Iya gue juga tahu itu. Masalahnya ada nggak diantara kita yang memenuhi kualifikasi? Kita semua kan langganan buku BP." Balas Tayuya._

"_A a ada kok." Kata Sakura terbata-bata, yang membuat seluruh penghuni kelas menoleh padanya. _

"_Siapa? Elo? Yang ada elo bakal nangis terbirit-birit, bikin malu kita aja." Potong Tayuya._

"_Orang itu Naruto."_

"_Naruto, cewek otaku itu?" Tegur Jugo sangsi soalnya kan di kelas Naruto itu agak kuper dan jarang gabung dengan yang lainnya. Ia sibuk baca atau coret-coret nggak jelas. Di kelas aja kalah tenar apalagi ini eventnya tingkat sekolah._

"_Emang penampilannya rada Otaku, tapi ia terkenal kok. Tanya aja ama kelas lain. Apalagi di kalangan murid baru, popular banget." Kata Sakura semangat mempromosikan teman baiknya itu. Ia kan nggak ingin terpilih jadi wakil kelasnya karena anggota kelas yang gak pernah masuk buku BP Cuma dia dan Naruto. Selain itu ia juga ada maksud tersembunyi._

"_Kok gue nggak pernah denger ya?" sindir Tayuya_

"_Elonya yang kuper kali. Orang ia popular banget, kok. Semua anak SMP 2 yang seangkatan dengannya bahkan kakak kelas dan adik kelasnya aja tahu ama dia. Tahu sendiri hampir 1/3 murid KHS ini berasal dari sekolah itu."_

"_Terkenal apanya?"_

"_He he he, te-te-Terkenal anehnya." Kata Sakura rada gak yakin juga. Emang Naruto terkenal kok. Semua orang tahu siapa dia, itu cewek yang paling pintar se SMP 2 tapi tulisannya paling jelek dan paling pelit, sampai mampus gak bakal ngasih contekan._

"_Wow, aku tersanjung sekali, itu pasti luar biasa. Memang yang seperti itu bisa dibanggain?" Sindir Tayuya sinis._

"_Yang penting kan terkenal. Catatannya bersih dan otaknya lebih baik dari kita semua. Dan yang paling penting dia itu tahan banting"._

"_Loe bisa bujuk dia?" Tanya Kankuro pasrah. Apa boleh buat kan. Kandidat terbaik mereka hanya Sakura dan Naruto, sisanya anak-anak bermasalah semua._

"_Itu dia masalahnya. Ia itu cerdas, tapi malas dengan segala macam kegiatan merepotkan apalagi organisasi. Ia nggak bakalan mau."_

"_Tapi elo bisa bikin dia masuk Pramuka." Balas Jugo._

"_Waktu itu aku menipunya."_

"_Lakukan lagi." Desaknya semangat, ternyata di kelasnya masih ada bibit unggul. "Demi kehormatan kelas kita." Lanjutnya saat melihat Sakura sedikit ragu. _

"_Aku coba, deh. Tapi kalo ia marah. Kalian harus bantuin aku." Ujarnya pasrah._

"_Iya, tenang aja." Jawab mereka serempak._

_Mereka pun berdiskusi memuluskan rencana mereka menjebak Naruto agar masuk jadi kandidat pengurus OSIS. Mereka bahkan sudah membagi tugas apa saja yang mesti mereka lakukan mumpung yang bersangkutan belum masuk kelas. Itu sebelum mereka bikin masalah yang lebih berat lagi._

_End flashback_

Hampir semua orang di ruangan ini memikirkan hal yang sama. Naruto memang TOP. Tanpa perlu bersusah payah membujuknya baca menipu eh ia sudah masuk perangkap sendiri.

"Ogah, males."

"OSIS itu kan dambaan semua orang. Elo bakal dihormati seantero SMUDA." Rayu Tayuya.

"Penting gitu? Gue gak gila hormat, tuh."

"Kalo elo masuk OSIS gue ngalah deh, gak bakal bikin masalah lagi." Kata Sakon dan Ukon yang sering bikin masalah di kelas.

"Huh," dengus Naruto tak percaya. Mereka gitu loh. Sehari aja gak bikin masalah mereka bisa kena penyakit kanker ganas. Udah watak Bro.

"Elo bisa ngerjain orang-orang yang elo gak suka di sekolah ini." Bujuk Kankuro. "Dan yang terpenting elo bakal bebas biaya sekolah plus uang saku per bulan." Lanjutnya. Ia yakin kali ini Naruto pasti akan luruh. Ya gitu-gitu, Naruto punya karakter villain juga plus ia gak perlu repot banting tulang lagi nyari recehan untuk biaya sekolah.

'Benar juga kata Kankuro. Gue sih gak perduli dengan Sasuke teme, tapi gratis biaya sekolah? Itu tawaran menggiurkan yang gak akan ia lewatkan.' Batin Naruto. Secara dia kan dari keluarga kere. Ia hanya tinggal dengan Jiraiya, kakeknya yang sakit-sakitan dan hanya punya sawah sepetak. Buat sekolah aja ia modal dengkul, mesti kerja part time karena beasiswanya jelas tak menutupi biaya sekolah, soalnya hanya beasiswa buat orang tak mampu. Belum ditambah kebutuhan sehari-hari. Pusing rasanya kepalanya gara-gara ini. "Oke gue terima, tapi elo semua harus ngadep guru sekarang juga dan minta maaf. Gue tunggu sekarang." Kata Naruto disambut teriakan 'Yahhhh..' teman-teman sekelasnya.

Dengan terpaksa plus 1000% gak ikhlas, mereka ke ruang guru minta maaf pada para guru yang bersangkutan didampingi Naruto, sang ketua kelas baru. Para guru tercengang, tak percaya. Penghuni kelas yang sebagian besar otaknya eror itu mau minta maaf, meski ada sebagian yang gak sungguh-sungguh minta maaf, itu sudah kemajuan besar. Sepertinya Naruto membawa angin baik di kelas ini.

"Bisakah kami mendapat kesempatan lagi? Saya janji, saya akan mengawasi mereka sehingga peristiwa seperti ini tak akan terulang lagi." Kata Naruto merendahkan diri pada para guru. Terbesit dalam hatinya rasa salut buat Kankuro, mantan ketua kelasnya selama ini. Ia pasti sering menundukkan kepala di hadapan para guru atas kenakalan teman-temannya. Malu dan perasaan gagal, itu pasti yang menggelayuti isi otaknya. Terbetik rasa bersalah bersemayam dalam hatinya karena selama ini tak pernah perduli dengan teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Baiklah. Karena sebentar lagi mid semester, kalian aku beri kesempatan. Tapi kalian harus mengerjakan soal-soal ini, dikumpulkan hari ini juga kalo masih ingin ikut mid semester nanti." Kata Asuma sensei mewakili para sensei yang lain.

Setelah urusan dengan para guru selesai, mereka berpisah. Naruto pergi ke ruang OSIS buat rapat perdana sedangkan teman-teman sekelasnya kencan dengan soal-soal matematika yang bejibun. Yah mereka sih gak perduli banyak apa gak, tinggal asal jawab aja beres. Toh dijawab apa gak paling juga nilainya dibawah angka kemiskinan alias 5 kebawah.

SKIP TIME

Naruto mengikuti rapat perdana di ruang OSIS. Hampir semua pengurus OSIS terkejut dengan kehadiran Naruto kecuali Neji dan Shika yang sejak awal diberi tugas Sasuke. Dan boleh dibilang semua orang di ruangan itu gak suka dengan kehadiran Naruto karena banyak alasan. Pertama, dia anak Pramuka. Kedua, dia penghuni kelas paling dibenci sesekolahan. Ketiga, ini yang paling penting, Naruto sangat tidak modis. Ia dianggap menurunkan marwah (Keangkeran) OSIS.

Tapi Naruto cuek saja dengan pandangan tak suka mereka. Apa perdulinya? Toh dia di sini atas paksaan Sasuke teme itu. Sasuke memperhatikan tingkah laku Naruto yang tetap tenang penuh percaya diri itu. Dari mana Naruto mendapatkan PDnya itu? Padahal dari segi apapun tak ada yang bisa dibanggakan darinya. Jelek pasti. Kaya enggak. Prestasi ya sedang-sedang saja, dia hanya masuk 100 besar peringkat sekolah bukan 10 besar.

Whetever terserahlah, yang penting dia akan jadi pion untuk menjatuhkan Pramuka. Kalo dia gagal mengemban tugas, pasti Pramuka akan malu besar karena dia ini hasil pengkaderan mereka. Sasuke menyeringai, memikirkan kekalahan Gaara, rival abadinya.

"OK karena semua sudah kumpul aku akan membacakan agenda rapat." Kata Sasuke memulai rapat membuat semua orang menoleh dan memperhatikannya. "Hari ini aku umumkan pengurus baru. Dia Naruto dari kelas 2 IPA4. Kalian tentu sudah kenal." Mereka semua serempak menolehkan kepala mereka pada Naruto yang disambut biasa saja. 'Dasar sombong!' pikir mereka kompakan.

"Naruto akan menjabat sebagai seksi Infokom yang sebelumnya dipegang Genma. Ia digantikan karena dia gagal mencapai target. Kali ini pun Naruto mengemban tugas yang sama sesuai target awal kita, yakni membuat madding sekolah di sukai para murid minimal 10%. Apa kau sanggup?" tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menarik nafas dalam hati untuk menyembunyikan gejolak hatinya. Tidak mereka tak boleh tahu kalo Naruto sangat menyukai posisi ini. Itu seksi yang kerjanya paling longgar. Ia hanya perlu mengedit karya kelas yang ditunjuk bikin madding sebelum dipasang. Gitu doang. "Aku bersedia. Kalo aku gagal, aku akan resign."

"Bagus, itu semangat yang luar biasa. Aku tunggu hasil kerjamu. Genma bisa kau berikan berkas seksi Infokom selama ini?"

"Ya bisa." Kata Genma yang ditunjuk. Ia senang akhirnya bisa bebas dari tugas paling membosankan dan gak penting itu. Oh ya Tuhan. Seksi infokom itu seksi buangan, hanya untuk pelipur lara orang-orang gak penting yang terpaksa diterima jadi pengurus OSIS. Dan dia kesal karena dia menerima jabatan itu dulu.

"OK hanya itu saja agenda rapat kali ini. Naruto kau bisa pelajari berkas itu. Ingat selesaikan tugasmu sesuai agenda." Kata Sasuke mengingatkan.

"Aku mengerti."

Setelah itu mereka bubar, hanya menyisakan trio orang penting OSIS yakni Shika, Neji dan Sasuke. "Elo yakin menarik Naruto di organisasi kita?"

"Kenapa? Elo takut karena dia anak Pramuka?"

"Gak. bukan begitu. Dia itu bagai air tenang yang menghanyutkan. Gue khawatir ia bikin masalah di kemudian hari." Kata Neji.

"Oh ya ampun. Dia itu hanya seorang otaku yang gak popular dan gampang ditindas."

"Bukan begitu Sas. Jelek-jelek gitu dia itu punya banyak temen cowok popular dan berpengaruh di SMUDA. Dan yang lebih penting dia itu punya karakter kayak elo. Suatu saat ia pasti bikin masalah." Balas Neji berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke.

"Gue percaya elo, Ji. Gue juga punya felling demikian. Dan kenapa ya tampangnya gak terlalu asing. Dia mirip seseorang. Tapi gue lupa. Ntar gue cari lagi infonya."

"Terserahlah. Saat ini ia kartu truff kita satu-satunya buat ngendaliin anak-anak kelas berandalan itu agar gak nyari penyakit lagi lewat tangan Naruto sekaligus alat untuk menjatuhkan Gaara." Kata Sasuke penuh dendam. Sungguh ia tak tahu badai besar akan melanda hidupnya. Siapa suruh membangunkan harimau tidur?

Di lain tempat, Naruto kembali ke kelasnya yang ada di nun jauh di mata. Ia membawa berkas Infokom. Sampai di kelas, teman-temannya pada sibuk ngerumpi. 'Masa sih mereka sudah selesai ngerjain tugasnya? Kan baru setengah jam ditinggal.' Pikir Naruto heran. Ia membuka salah satu buku temannya yang sudah dikumpul rapi di meja guru. Dan mata Naruto terbelalak, wajahnya merah padam menaham amarah. Tangannya dicengkeram keras hingga memutih.

"Apa-apaan ini?" teriak Naruto murka.

TBC

Apa sih yang bikin Naruto segitu marahnya? Apa pula rencana Naruto buat ngebales Sasuke teme? Mohon saran para reader buat ngasih ide cara sadis untuk ngerjain Sasuke dan Gaara.


	3. Chapter 3

AKU BUKAN CINDERELLA

Summary : Naruto seorang antisocial terjebak di tengah persaingan politik tingkat tinggi di sekolah. Gara-garanya ia tak sengaja menarik perhatian dua penguasa sekolahnya. Masalahnya tambah rumit jika senior-seniornya yang kayak setan aka akatsuki ikutan nimbrung. Bikin hidupnya yang selama ini damai terguncang hebat.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Seting cerita di Indonesia, Cerita Pasaran, garing, Typos, OOC, AU, fem naru, banyak OC, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

Author note : Terima kasih untuk reviewnya. Tapi author gak ngerti dari mananya yang keliatan sinetron? Mohon penjelasannya. Dan bagi yang bingung soal nama Dewi, sebenarnya Dewi itu Naruto bukan orang lain. Ntar bakal dijelasin asal usul nama itu dan kenapa justru ia lebih dikenal sebagai Naruto di chapter selanjutnya.

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 3

"Apa-apaan ini? Masa jawabannya ngaco semua."

"Jangan nuduh sembarangan." Tukas Jugo yang duduk depan Naruto.

"Nuduh sembarangan gimana? Ni buktinya! Bagaimana proses orang bisa melihat? Elo jawab 'Mana ku tahu jawab aja sendiri. Terus ini Mengapa gendang telinga bisa pecah? Elo jawab 'Takdir.' Matahari bisa menyebabkan kanker kulit, bagaimana menurutmu? Elo jawab sudah tahu nanya. Dan masih banyak banyak lagi dan semuanya salah." Kata Naruto tak terima.

"Gue gak mau ngumpulin hasil kerja kalian. Kalian kumpulin sendiri di ruang guru sono!" bentaknya kesal. Ia mijit pelipisnya, untuk mengurangi rasa sakit kepala yang mendadak menderanya.

"Elo kan ketua kelasnya." (Shuigetsu)

"Kalo hasil kerjanya kayak gitu, gue ogah. Perbaikin atau gak sama sekali."

"Ya sudah, apa urusan gue." (Tayuya)

Naruto mengelus dada. Kenapa kemarin-kemarin ia bisa gak sadar kalo teman-temannya badungnya setengah mampus. Pantesan guru-gurunya gak ada yang sudi jadi wali kelasnya. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan diri sendiri sih selama ini.

"Kalo elo gak ngumpulin, kelas kita gak bisa ikut mid semester lho. Dan elo-elo semua gak bakal diijinin ikutan eskul apalagi liburan tengah semester. Itu sih dalam mimpi kalian. Dan yang terpenting ortu kalian bakal ngamuk dan uang jajan kalian bakal disunat atau mungkin malah gak dikasih sama sekali. Mau?"

Mereka merinding ngeri. Sugesti Naruto tepat tertancap di otak mereka. Oh yeah, meski mereka super bodoh tapi kalo soal uang jajan raib, jelas mereka paham betul. Dengan ogah-ogahan mereka ngambil buku mereka kembali dan menghapus kerjaan awal mereka. Mereka berusaha keras mengerjakannya, tapi tetap gak bisa-bisa. Beberapa malah sudah teriak frustasi. "Gue gak bisa." (Kidoumaru)

"Kita kerjain sama-sama ya, biar cepet kelar. Gue juga belum ngerjain." (Naruto)

Naruto lalu berdiri di depan, memimpin mereka ngerjain tuga Iruka sensei, guru biologi mereka. Mereka membuka buku LKS, paket, malah diantaranya ada yang buka sambungan internet. Mereka ngerjain bareng-bareng. Semua aktif ngerjain, gak ada yang berpangku tangan. Dan untuk pertama kalinya kelas berandal ini hening, membuat beberapa orang yang melewati kelas mereka keheranan. Akhirnya tugas itu kelar juga. Mereka dengan sumringah mengumpulkan semuanya ke depan.

"Oy Nar. Gimana rapatnya?" (kankuro)

"Gue jadi tim Infokom."

"Maksud lo, yang koordinir madding gitu?" (Kimimaru)

"Yup."

"Yach. Kenapa elo mau?" (Tayuya)

"Kenapa enggak? Kerjanya paling santai gitu loh."

"Bukan gitu Nar. Tim itu tu tim buangan. Kalo elo masuk Infokom artinya si Sasukecebong itu gak nerima elo secara ikhlas." (Kidoumaru)

"Apa urusanku…. Eh tunggu Sasukecebong itu maksud lo Sasuke? Ha ha ha ha… lucu juga." Mereka sama sekali tak tertawa karena menurutnya tak ada yang lucu. Julukan itu dibuat karena mereka sering bermasalah dengan Sasukecebong. Paahal mereka berharap banyak pada Naruto, tapi sepertinya tetap saja mereka yagn dikadalin. Huuuuuh, sebel.

"Udah gak usah manyun gitu. Focus aja ama masa depan kalian. Ntar juga cowok sengak itu bakal kena batunya."

Ino dan Tayuya merajuk, kesal luar biasa. Mereka tahu kalo segala bully yang mereka terima itu dalangnya ya Si Sasukecebong itu. Mereka dicap anak-anak berandalan, orang-orang madesu dan cap-cap negative lainnya karena mereka berdua tanpa sengaja bikin masalah dengan ketua OSIS sialan itu.

"Kapan itu?" kata Ino lirih.

"Bentar lagi. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya. Elo semua bakal ngakak-ngakak di atas penderitaan mereka. Tapi sebelum itu perbaiki dulu nilai kalian."

"Elo gampang ngomong gitu. Elo kan pintar." (Sakura)

"Yah kan kita bisa belajar bareng kayak tadi. Jadi lebih cepet kan. Udah gue ke ruang guru dulu." Katanya masih ketawa dengan nama Sasukecebong.

Mereka saling menoleh dan menowel. "Kayaknya Naruto punya rencana lain." (Jiroubo)

"Rencana apa?" (Ukon)

"Rencana balas dendam. Dia kan tipe orang yang kalo diganggu bakal membalas berlipat-lipat."

"Tahu darimana?" (Sakon)

"Gue pernah liat ia ngerjain para berandalan karena pernah malak ia di tengah jalan."

"Masa sih tampang lempeng gitu." (Kidoumaru)

"Justru yang lempeng itu yang nyeremin. Dan kayaknya dia bukan orang yang sembarangan deh." (Kankuro)

"Tahu dari mana pula itu?" (Sakura) Perasaan selama berteman dengannya, dia keliatan kayak orang biasa saja.

"Feeling."

"ah, Gue setuju. Namanya dia itu rada aneh." (Shuigetsu)

"Aneh gimana?" (Sakura makin bingung.)

"Di absensi kelas namanya Dewi, tapi data di sekolah gak ada nama Dewi di kelas kita. Adanya Kemala Dewi di kelas sebelah." Balas Shuigetsu.

"Elo tahu darimana? Jangan bilang elo masuk ruang TU?" tanya Jugo.

Ia tersenyum salah tingkah, ketahuan boroknya. "Gue gak sengaja. Gue hanya mau ngambil surat peringatan buat gue. Kalo surat itu sampai ke tangan ortu bisa habis gue. Gue liat di kelas adanya nama Naruto N apa gitu. Gak ada nama Dewi."

"Salah lihat kali. Masa data sekolah malah ngasih data gak bener."

"Suer kesamber gledek. Beneran gak ada nama Dewi."

"Ah elo ngaco ah. Ini kan fic genre remaja. Masa sih ada adegan mata-mata segala. Bikin horror aja." Tukas Tayuya merinding.

"Iya siapa tahu aja. Ah sudahlah, gak penting ini. BTW abis ini ngapain?" tanya Kankuro.

"Gue ada latihan. Minggu depan gue ada laga kandang. Doain ya diterjunkan." (Jugo)

"Siplah. Kita bolos yuk?" (Kimimaru)

"Ogah. Ntar ketemu nenek lampir itu lagi. Tahu sendiri gimana seremnya dia kalo lagi marah. Gue mau tidur dulu." Kata Kidoumaru yang diiyakan yang lainnya. Mereka pun leyeh-leyeh di bangkunya. Ada juga yang memilih ngelanjutin ngerumpi or baca komik.

Bel pulang telah bunyi, Naruto udah siap-siap meninggalkan bangkunya sampai ada seorang tak diharapkan berdiri di depannya. "Ngapain lo?"

"Jemput tuan putrid. Elo masih ingat kan? Hari ini kita rapat."

"Gue abstain deh. Gue cabut dulu." Pamitnya, tapi ketahan Gaara yang menarik tas ranselnya. Lagi-lagi tasnya yang ditarik, gak kreatif banget ya ni orang. "Lepasin gak?"

"Gak bakal. Gue gak akan ngelepasin elo. elo gak bisa kabur lagi hari ini."

"Enak aja. Mang siapa elo?" kata Naruto dengan gesit dan melepas pegangan Gaara. Ia pun lari meninggalkan Gaara. Gaara lagi-lagi mengejarnya bikin aksi mereka jadi tontonan gratis semua penghuni SMUDA. Sasuke, Neji, dan Shika yang liatnya sampai ill feel. Ampun deh mereka. Kekanakan banget.

Dipikir Naruto ia bisa selamat ternyata di ujung jalan ada Kiba yang sudah menjebaknya. Dia ditarik paksa tangan kekar Kiba dan Lee yang kamseupay banget itu. "Kenapa sih elo bolos rapat terus."

"Gue part time. Kakekku sakit dan gue mesti kerja biar kami masih bisa makan esok. Gue gak kaya macam kalian. Harap mengerti itu."

"Tenang, Nar. Gue ada solusinya." Kata Lee bangga.

"Apa?"

"Kalo elo bisa jual brownis ini… 10%nya buat elo."

"10% apa? Sejak kapan elo jualan Lee?" tanya Naruto heran.

"10% keuntunganlah. Ini buat danus Pramuka tahu." Tukas lee tak terima.

"OK gak masalah BTW harganya berapa?"

"Dari sananya 15rb. Elo bisa jual 20rb."

"OK sip."

"Ehem, bisa kita mulai rapatnya?"

Mereka semua menoleh dan kembali focus pada pemimpin rapat. "Jadi kita akan membuat silabus materi biar lebih gampang pertanggung jawabannya dan menunjukkan kita ini professional dan bukan organisasi ecek-ecek seperti yang dituduhkan anak OSIS. Tentu saja ini disesuaikan dengan planning acara kita."

"Tapi siapa yang bikin?" tanya Kiba mengangkat tangan.

"Naruto aja. Kan dia yang rajin masuk Pramuka. Gak pernah absen pula. Pasti materinya lebih lengkap." Saran Ino yagn dibalas delikan Naruto.

"Ide bagus. Jadi…" kata Gaara dipotong Naruto.

"Ogah. Aku gak punya laptop."

"Tenang. Aku pinjami. Ingat deadline minggu depan."

"Hey, aku sudah bilang aku…."

"OK rapat cukup sekian. Kita bisa pulang sekarang." Kata Gaara mengakhiri rapat dan menghiraukan protes Naruto.

"Apa-apaan sih. Aku kan sudah bilang…."

"Nih kuenya.." kata Lee menyodorkan beberapa kardus dalam kantong plastic.

"Nih, laptopnya…" Gaara ikutan Lee sebelum kabur karena Naruto sudah siap-siap mau mukul kepalanya pake bukunya yang tebalnya naudzubilllah min dzalik.

**SKIP TIME**

Naruto resah, ia berjalan meremas jari-jari tangannya, tak tenang. "Apa gak ada satupun yang ngerjain?"

"Gak ada pada sibuk semua. Seminggu ini, kami banyak tugas."

"Kenapa gak bilang dari kemarin?"

"Kami lupa. Maaf gak bisa bantu."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia tak mungkin memarahi orang yang ada di depannya. Ia paham jika mereka gak bisa ngerjain madding sesuai schedule. Tapi setidaknya kan mereka bisa ngomong, jadi dia bisa ngasih tugas ini pada kelas lain. Kalo sekarang mana sempat. Pasti Sasuketeme itu bakal marah dan memecatnya. Gawat. Ia gak mau dicap gagal, padahal dia masih banyak ingin di OSIS maksudnya masih ngarepin bonusnya gitu loh.

Akhirnya dengan terpaksa ia berlalu pergi, ia sama sekali tak melihat senyum mencurigakan orang yang tadi jadi lawan bicaranya. Sesaat setelah Naruto pergi ia sempat ngetik sms '_misi berhasil.'_

Naruto berjalan sambil melamun memikirkan jalan keluarnya. Ia sama sekali tak memperhatikan jalan hingga ia menabrak senpainya hingga jatuh.

"Ah, maafkan aku." Katanya sambil membungkuk meminta maaf.

Orang yang dihadapannya mengabaikan permintaan maafnya. Ia justru terpana kaget. "Naru-chan?" pekiknya.

"Ah, anda mengenal saya? Sekali lagi maaf, saya tak sengaja menabrak senpai. saya…" drtt drttt drttt, bunyi rington HP memutus perkataannya. Ia membaca sms dari Sakura dan dengan sopan berpamitan pergi.

'Itu Naru-chan. Dia dia masih hidup. Tapi kenapa dia tak inngat aku?' batinnya.

TBC

Hayo siapa orang yang baru saja ditabrak Naruto? Apa yang bakal dilakukan Naruto soal madding yang bermasalah itu? RnR sebanyak-banyaknya biar cepat diupdate.


	4. Chapter 4

AKU BUKAN CINDERELLA

Summary : Naruto seorang antisocial terjebak di tengah persaingan politik tingkat tinggi di sekolah. Gara-garanya ia tak sengaja menarik perhatian dua penguasa sekolahnya. Masalahnya tambah rumit jika senior-seniornya yang kayak setan aka akatsuki ikutan nimbrung. Bikin hidupnya yang selama ini damai terguncang hebat. Remake Ketua OSIS Biang Kerok yang dianggap para reader mengecewakan.

DISCLAIMER : Naruto Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Friendship dan Romance

WARNING

Seting cerita di Indonesia, humor garing, bertebaran Typos, OOC, AU, fem naru, banyak OC, Republish, and many mores.

Pair : SasuNaru, GaaNaru

Author note :

Don't Like Don't Read

Chapter 4

Naruto lari tergesa-gesa, setelah bertabrakan dengan seseorang. 'Ada apa lagi sih?' pikirnya abis baca sms Sakura. Perasaan kelasnya baik-baik aja waktu dia tinggal tadi. Apa mereka bikin masalah lagi? Dengan kasar, ia membuka pintu kelas. Ia sudah siap-siap mau ngebentak mereka hingga ia menyadari kelasnya masih baik-baik saja. Oh abaikan kalo kelas ini satu-satunya diantara kelas yang lain yang tak memiliki korden, tak berAC dan hanya mengandalkan kipas angin yang sudah koit dari dulu untuk mengurangi hawa panas, penerangan super minim dengan lampu yang temaram dikarenakan hanya 10 watt itupun made ini local dan bukan philip, ruangan yang super duper kotor bukan main, dan kaca yang sudah retak-retak. Oh kalo kau bisa mengabaikan itu semua baru kamu bisa bilang kelas ini baik-baik saja.

Ia bergegas menghampiri Sakura. "Ada Apa?"

"Hik hik hik hikssss, Naru-chan gimana ini? Utakata gak mau balas smsku." Katanya dengan lebay bin manja memeluk Naruto baca meremukkan tubuh mungil Naruto. Tu kingkong kalo meluk orang emang gak kira-kira. Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya bisa memutar bola matanya, bosan. 'Dari dulu juga ia gak pernah bales, kale.' Ucapnya dalam hati.

"Udah? Elo hanya mo ngomong itu doang?"

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya tak percaya. "Kok elo ngomongnya gitu sih? Dingin banget ama gue? Udah gak sayang ya?"

"Ya ampun, Ra. No HP Utakata kan dah ganti dari dulu. Ngapain elo sms terus?"

"Hah? Kok gue gak tahu sih. Elo punya nomornya?"

"Mang gue sekertarisnya apa? Ya kagaklah."

"Terus elo tahu dari mana?"

"Gak sengaja lihat nomornya di phonebook Genma."

Mata Sakura berbinar-binar. Tapi belum selesai ia mengeluarkan isi pikirannya, ia sudah didahului Naruto.

"Ogah."

"Gue kan belum ngomong?"

"Pokoknya ogah. Gue menolak apapun yang ada di pikiranmu saat ini. Kau…, woy apaan nih?" Naruto kesal pas lagi ngomong ada buntelan kertas tak bertuan melayang mengenai jidatnya yang mulus.

"Sory Nar. Gak sengaja." Kata Kidoumaru dari kejauhan.

"Gak sengaja apanya? Elo pikir ini lapangan? Main bola dalam kelas. Pake kertas lagi gak modal amit… bla bla bla…" omel Naruto panajng lebar dan ya seperti biasa masuk telinga kanan keluar telinga kiri. Itu bikin Naruto sewot setengah mati. Sebenarnya dia mau bales tu orang, ngelempar tu kertas di kepala orang itu, sampai ia lihat sesuatu yang menarik dari kertas itu. Ia buka dengan penuh perasaan.

Dengan hati-hati ia buka perlahan kertas bulukan itu, biar gak robek. Dan ternyata isinya karikatur lucu soal perang Bharatayuda versi OSIS dan Pramuka. Ia mengulum senyum lucu liatnya. "Siapa ni yang bikin?"

"Oh, itu punya Jiroubo." Kata Jugo yang duduk dekat Naruto menimpali.

"Oh ya? Gak nyangka gue. Jiroubo…, elo bisa bikin lagi ini?" teriaknya karena yang dipanggil duduk di pojok ruangan dan dibalas delikan campur bingung. "Karikatur ini… perang OSIS versus Pramuka.." lanjutnya.

"Buat apa?" (Jiroubo)

"Buat madding."

"Buat madding? Bukannya saat ini yang dapat giliran kelas 3 IPA1?" (Jugo)

"Mereka gak ngerjain, padahal besok dah deadline. Jadi gue pikir ini bisa gue pake juga buat madding."

'Gleks. Ini pasti kerjaan si Sasukecebong tu.' Pikir semua orang di kelas minus Naruto.

"Gue sih gak masalah. Tapi apa ntar gak jadi masalah? Kelas kita kan kena backlist?"

"Yah itu perkara gampang. Pake aja nama samaran. Hmm ini juga bagus…" gumamnya sambil memunguti coretan teman-temannya yang bertebaran di lantai. Teman-temannya jadi gak enak hati liat kesusahan Naruto. Bagaimanapun selama ini meski dia cuek setengah mati, tapi kalo dimintain tolong ia gak pernah nolak. Ia meski ogah-ogahan awalnya, tapi sepenuh ati mengemban tugasnya sebagai ketua kelas yang baru.

Naruto rela jadi bamper teman-temannya. Ia tanpa beban membungkukkan badan beberapa kali di hadapan para guru untuk meminta dispensasi hukuman buat mereka. Ia bahkan pernah pingsan karena kelamaan dimarahi Asuma sensei, sensei paling gahar di sekolah. Dia mau meluangkan waktunya yang sempit untuk mengajari mereka hingga nilai mereka masuk kategori lumayan. Dan sekarang ia dipersulit Sasukecebong pasti juga karena alasannya karena mereka juga. Ahhhh, sudah terlalu banyak rasanya mereka ngerepotin Naruto.

"Udah gak usah dipungutin lagi. Elo tinggal nyuruh kita bikin apa? Pokoknya elo tahu beres deh." Kata Kankuro mewakili isi hati semua murid di kelas.

"Yang bener? Wah gue terbantu banget. OK, gimana kalo kita bagi tugas. Jiroubo dan Jugo bikin karikatur yang kayak gini nih!" tunjuknya pada kertas kummel tadi, untuk menjelaskan maksudnya. Mereka menganggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. "Ini uang buat beli kertas karton. Elo bawa alat lukisnya kan?"

"Sip!" kata Jugo.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sisanya bikin artikel, cerita atau apalah yang ada hubungannya dengan murid baru, pemilihan OSIS, Pramuka, dan hari olahraga. Bisa kan?" Mereka melongo, bingung. Mereka kan gak pernah bikin karangan. Mana bisa? "Ya cerita bebaslah, ntar aku edit kok. Coba aja tulis apa yang kamu lihat, kamu rasain, dan kamu yakini." Lanjutnya.

"Wah gue juga mau ikutan dong. Gue bikin cerpen nih." (Ino)

"Cerpen apaan? Orang elo hanya nulis segala mitos or horror gitu." Cemooh Jiroubo.

"Sekata-kata loe ya. Ini tuh cerpen made in pengarang best seller. Dasar orang udik, gak punya selera tinggi." Bentaknya. "Boleh kan Nar?"

"Gue lihat dulu. Kalo sesuai tema boleh deh."

Mereka yang mengerti mulai sibuk mencoretkan tinta di selembar kertas, entah apa isinya. Sisanya mengikuti yang lain. Naruto tersenyum puas. Ternyata Tuhan masih menolongnya. "Oh ya gue lupa. Kita butuh foto." Celetuknya.

"Ah, biar aku yang ambilin." Kata Sakura riang yang dapat balasan delikan dari teman-temannya. "Gue kan hanya ingin membantu." Katanya lirih, keder juga diliihat segitunya sama teman-temannya.

'Mau Bantu? apa mau nyari kesempatan? Dasar cewek gak jelas.' Rutuk mereka dalam hati sebelum kembali mengerjakan apa yang tadi tertunda akibat intrupsi. Sakura bergegas keluar dengan semangat 45 ke ruang OSIS. Buat reader yang bingung kenapa Sakura yang pemalu malah mau mengajukan diri. Ini karena dan hanya karena yang jadi tukang arsip foto OSIS itu Utakata, kecengannya. Jadi dia langsung menyambar kesempatan yang ada.

Sama halnya dengan teman-temannya, Naruto juga membuat artikel. Ia bikin artikel headline pemilihan ketua OSIS dan Pradana (pemimpin tertinggi Pramuka) dengan segala bumbu intriknya biar cadas. Untung saja waktu pemilihan kedua pucuk pimpinan duo organisasi penting itu ia nyatat secara detail, jadi tulisannya cepat kelar. (he he he dia nulis karena paksaan Gaara lho ya. Bukan hobi nguntit.)

Tak terasa 3 jam telah berlalu, akhirnya ia berhasil menyelesaikan artikelnya. Ia beralih mengedit tulisan baca cakaran ayam gajebo milik teman-temannya. Sampai bel pulang bunyi, ia masih belum berhasil mengedit karya teman-temannya. Terpaksa deh dia bawa pulang. Drrrrt drrrrt drttt, HPnya bergetar tanda sms masuk. "gmn hsl jualannya? Laku?"

Ia segera membalas sms dari Lee. "dah hbs. Ini mau setor. Ada lg barangnya? ^_^" dan dalam waktu lima menit dapat balasan kembali. "Ada. Ntar aku anterin keklsmu smbl ngambil uang." Jemari lentik Naruto kembali menekan tuts-tust HP "Ok, aku tunggu bye. ^_^"

Sesampainya di rumah dan setelah menyelesaikan urusan rumah dan Lee, Naruto kembali menyelesaikan tugasnya. Susah payah ia membaca dan memilahnya menjadi artikel yang unik. Perlu waktu lama memang, tapi hasilnya ia berhasil membuat yah adalah lima berita yang cukup hot. Ntar sisanya akan ia isi dengan karikatur, foto-foto, dan komentar unik yang sesuai dengan tema yang berhasil dengan susah payah Naruto bongkar dari sirkuit otaknya kala jadi panitia dulu.

Meski dah diketik rapi dan ukuran hurufnya dah diperbesar pula dengan ukuran huruf 48, dihiasi foto or gambar yang mendukung, tetap saja spacenya kurang. Jadi ia mesti mutar otak kembali. 'Hmmm, masih banyak space yang kurang nih.' Pikirnya. 'Ah, gini aja, pasti bagus.' Katanya puas.

SKIP TIME

"Kyuu, tadi aku lihat Naru-chan masih hidup."

"Jangan bercanda, Dei."

"Beneran. Aku lihat ia sekolah di sekolahku. Wajahnya persis sekali, aroma tubuhnya juga. Aku gak mungkin salah mengenali orang. Hanya saja kenapa dia tidak ingat denganku ya? Apa dia mengalami amnesia?"

"Kalo benar, coba kau cari infonya! Ia kelas berapa dan segala tetek bengeknya. Ntar aku balik ke Konoha, kayaknya aku gak jadi ngelanjutin kulian di LA."

"OK, Bos." Dei segera mematikan SLJJ dengan Kyuu dan menimbang-nimbang HPnya, berfikir bagaimana cara tercepat mencari info itu. 'Apa ia nanya aja sama Sasori? Dia kan punya data lengkap semua murid. Coba, ah.' Ia segera sms Sasori, sebelum keluar dari balkon dan kembali ke dalam rumah. Tadi ia ke balkon rumah buat nyari sinyal doang.

SKIP TIME

Pagi ini tak seperti biasanya, para murid sudah mantengin madding sekolah. Mang ada apaan ya? Biasanya kan mereka lewat-lewat aja di depan madding. Paling yang baca hanya dua-tiga orang. Pasti isi madding made ini Naru-chan keren tuh makanya berhasil menarik perhatian semua warga KHS, sampai mereka tumplek blek di situ.

Sasuke melangkahkan kaki memasuki gerbang KHS dengan senyum mengembang di bibirnya dan kembali ke wajah facepokernya saat ada orang yang berlalu lalang di depannya. Ia berjalan dengan santai menuju kelasnya yang kebetulan melewati tempat madding ditempel. 'Hmm, ramai amat. Ada apaan ya?' batinnya bingung. Ia yakin Naruto tak berhasil menyelesaikan misi yang diembannya dan hari ini ia berniat memarahi naruto di depan umum, biar tahu rasa tu anak rese. Tapi ternyata dugaannya salah. Justru madingnya dikerubungi banyak orang. Ia jadi penasaran, apa sih yang ditulis anak itu, sampai segitunya.

Ia baru saja mendekati kerumunan orang, saat berpapasan dengan Shika dan Neji yang entah kenapa kemana-mana selalu bersama kayak pasangan aja. "Ada apa Sas?" tegur Neji.

"Tau tu. Ini juga baru mau lihat." Kata Sasuke. Dengan mengeluarkan segala kemampuan yang dimiliki seorang Uchiha berupa aura mematikan plus Deathglear-deathglear gratis tak dipungut bayaran, kerumunan berhasil tersibak menjadi dua seperti, lautan merah yang dibelah jadi dua oleh Nabi Musa. Sasuke dengan santai melangkahkan kaki ke depan diikuti dayang eh salah duo teman baiknya.

Sama halnya dengan Sasuke, Shika dan Neji terbelalak kaget. Mata mereka melotot tak percaya. Untung mereka masih ingat jaim, jadi mulutnya gak terbuka lebar dan memungkinkan seekor lalat masuk ke dalam mulut. Apa sih yang dilihat mereka bertiga? Ternyata eh ternyata itu foto Sasuke yang segitu gedenya, bolah dibilang seukuran kalender temple yang dijual 2ribu perak di pinggir jalan, sedang tersenyum, tertempel manis di mading. Catat dengan tinta merah, sedang tersenyum sodara-sodara. Pantes aja tu madding dikerumuni banyak orang. Sialan betul tu anak tengil. "Naruto…." Teriak Sasuke menggelegar, membahana badai.

Abis itu ia mengejar Naruto yang kebetulan lewat, mau ke ruang guru. Naruto yang kaget dan rada takut juga lihat wajah gahar milik Sasuke memilih lari tanpa perlu diperintah dua kali.

Whuuuusss, saking kencangnya aksi kejar-kejaran mereka sampai yang terlihat hanya warna rambut mereka saja, dan merepotkan banyak orang. OK kita tinggalkan mereka berdua. Kita beralih pada tokoh utama yang lainnya.

"Apaan tu? Dasar orang-orang kurang kerjaan." Rutuk Gaara lirih, tapi masih bisa didengar dua sohibnya yang lain.

"Jangan gitu Gaa. Ntar kena karmanya lho." Tegur Kiba.

"Elo kan sama dengannya, hobi kejar-kejaran ama Naru-chan. Mana berhak ngeledek." Tambah Lee yang dihadiahi delikan gratis Gaara.

"Elo dah lihat madding?" kata Shino berusaha menengahi dengan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Buat apa? Kayak kurang kerjaan aja. Itu gaweannya cewek. Cabut yuk?" kata Gaara.

"Mending lihat dulu. Gue jadi penasaran apa sih yang dipajang sampai segini banyaknya yang mantengin." Kata Lee menarik paksa Gaara. Akhirnya Gaara nyerah juga. Kalo gak salah, kemarin ia dapat info, Naruto dikerjai Sasuke. Ia jadi ikut penasaran, apa yang bakal dilakuin Naruto. Yah, meski penampilannya kuper dan culun, tapi Naruto itu smart. Ia pasti punya ide bagus yang sering kali diluar kotak perkiraan semua orang.

Ia pun menggunakan jurus Sasuke dan berhasil pula. Wuihh, ada yang jiplak nih. Yah gak apa-apalah kan belum dipatenin ama Saskey. Ia awalnya mau ketawa nista, ngetawain nasib rivalnya, sampai ia melihat fotonya yang gak kalah gedenya berjejer manis di samping Sasuke. Ia pun ikutan teriak "Narutooooo…." Dan dimulai aksi kejar-kejar diantara mereka bertiga yang kelak akan jadi legenda di….. dan dikenang sepanjang masa.

Lihat yang ngejar, bertambah satu, Naruto jadi tambah panic dan lari kesetanan. "Waaaaa….." teriknya histeris. Mereka lari mengelilingi gedung sekolah yang ukurannya boleh dibilang 'WAH" kira-kira setara 10km sejak 30 menit yang lalu. Sekarang ini mereka telah berhasil mencapai gedung kelas 3 yang terpisah jaraknya dari gedung kelas 1 dan kelas 2.

SKIP TIME

Dei mendekati Sasori yang lagi ngobrol dengan Zetsu dan Tobi di taman. "Sas, gue bisa minta tolong gak?" katanya seraya duduk di samping Sasori.

"Boleh. Minta tolong apa?"

"Ini gue mau nyari seseorang yang berarti buat gue. Gue boleh minta data semua murid di sekolah ini gak?"

'Cih, ternyata gebetanku dah punya kecengan ya. Awas aja kalo ketahuan. Bakal gue pites tu orang.' Batinnya tak rela. Dia tertegun.

Dei yang salah paham mengira Sasori gak mau bantu. "Gak bisa ya?"

"Bisa kok. Gue hanya heran aja. Mang dia siapa?"

"Ada deh." Kata Dei sok rahasia.

"Tapi ntar ya. Soalnya datanya disimpan ama tim administrasi aka Dewi. Ntar aku sms orangnya." Dei mengangguk menerima tawaran Sasori. Batinnya lega. Kemungkinan besar ketemu dengan orang yang amat dicintainya semakin besar, mengabaikan aura tak enak Sasori.

Dei baru saja beranjak pergi, pamitan mau ke toilet sesaat sebelum ada tragedy, segala kerusakan akibat angin warna pirang, raven, dan merah di sepanjang koridor. Ketiga temannya yang tersisa, melongo lihat adegan menyeramkan tersaji di depan mereka dengan durasi yang sangat singkat pula, dan hanya meninggalkan para korban.

"Srettt, woi apaan ni?" teriak Itachi yang nyaris menimpa tong sampah akibat tubrukan berulang-ulang. Kakinya sepertinya terkilir untuk menghindari tubrukan dengan Sang tong sampah. Gedubrakkk….,Pain yang lagi jalan mesra ditabrak, sampai nyungsep dengan posisi tidak elit, dilantai nan dingin. Ia membuat 'Waaaa…" teriak Hidan yang jumpalitan kertas-kertas berhamburan di kepalanya dan lantai di sekitarnya. Kebetulan sebelum berbenturan, ia sedang membawa kertas hasil kerjaan teman-teman sekelasnya. Yah gini-gini kan dia ketua kelas. "Kurang ajar…." Teriak Kakuzu yang setres karena ayangnya aka money pada berserakan, tak luput dari sasaran.

"Angin warna Kuning, merah dan raven yang lewat barusan apa ya?" tanya Zetsu bingung.

"Itu Naruto, Sasuke, dan Gaara." Jelas Tobi. Sepertinya dia lupa menambahkan kata Tobi anak baik karena sibuk menjilati lolipopnya.

"Ada apaan ya? Kalo Gaara yang ngejar Naruto sih wajar. Nah ini Sasuke? Kerja sama pula. Sejak kapan mereka akur?" tanya Sasori sama bingungnya dengan ketiga temannya. Ia langsung tahu warna merah dan pirang itu siapa karena sering lihat keduanya kejar-kejaran.

Baru saja Itachi, Pain, Hidan, dan Kakuzu selamat dari musibah tak terduga dan membereskan segala kekacauan yang ada, eh si penabrak itu balik lagi dan kembali menubruk keempatnya. Dan akhirnya angin warna-warni itu berhenti dan menampakkan sosoknya. Mereka dengan hikmat mendengarkan pertengkaran mereka sambil siap-siap ngasih hadiah sayang buat para junior kurang ajar ini.

Sasuke terengah-engah, memegang perutnya yang sakitnya naudzubilllah, begitu juga dengan Naruto dan Gaara. "Hosh hos hosh, apa yang kamu lakukan Usuratonkachi? Berani sekali kamu masang foto gua? Hosh hosh hosh…" tanya Sasuke penuh emosi disela-sela nafasnya yang kembang kempis berkat adegan lari-lari tadi. 'Kuat juga ni anak tengil larinya.' Rutuk Sasuke dalam hati.

"Hosh hosh hosh… emang salahku apa? Aku kan sudah menjalankan segalanya sesuai prosedur." Balas Naruto gak terima.

"Hosh hosh hosh… Kalian yang bermasalah. Kenapa aku diikutsertakan sih?" ganti Gaara yang gak terima.

"Itu kan artikel profil kalian. Wajar dong kalo aku majang foto kalian. Masa aku majang foto aku atau mr x gitu. Kan gak lucu."

"Tapi kan gak perlu sebesar itu juga kaleeee…" kata Sasuke dan Gaara kompak.

"Jiah… kalo menurut pakem umum, foto itu malah kurang gede. Biasanya kan foto profil itu sampai 1/2 dari artikel, itu baru 1/3nya. Lagipula aku dah dapat ijin Tachi selaku pemred kok."

Serentak semua menoleh pada Itachi yang biasanya cool sedikit mengernyitkan dahi. Iya, memang semalam Naruto sudah konsul lewat email, tapi kan ia gak lihat hasil akhirnya. Mana tahu dia kalo hasilnya bakal berakhir berantakan begini. Tapi kalo dia lepas tangan, kasihan juga ama juniornya. Mukanya dah kayak mau pingsan gitu.

"Benar kata Naruto. Itu sudah sesuai kode etik jurnalistik dan tak mengandung konten yang dilarang. Jadi tak perlu dipermasalahkan."

"Gak perlu gimana?" bentak Sasuke dan Gaara bersamaan.

"Yah kan itu hanya masalah foto. Apa masalahnya?" kata Itachi. Ia berbisik di telinga Sasuke "Ingat dia berhasil membuat program madding sukses besar. Ini pertama kalinya dalam sejarah. Pamornya lagi naik. Elo bakal habis kalo nyari penyakit dengannya." Setelah itu ia ganti berbisik pada Gaara "Elo mau asset berharga elo kabur karna elo galakin?"

"Tapi gimana dengan keributan depan mading akibat ulah DIA?' tukas Sasuke masih ngeyel. Ya iyalah ia gak mau fotonya dinistai para FGnya yang gila itu. Gaara mengangguk memberi persetujuan.

"Oooh, masalah itu toh. Jadi kalian gak bisa ngatasin para FG kalian? Tenang serahin semuanya sama gue. Anggap saja gue kasihan lihat tampang hopeless kalian berdua. See it!" sindir Naruto sebelum meninggalkan mereka berdua di gedung kelas 3, bersiap mengatasi kekacauan. "Masa dua ketua yang katanya super gak bisa ngatasin. Dasar payah." Maki Naruto dari kejauhan.

"Kami dengar itu. Kami bisa, hanya tak mau. Elo yang bikin masalah, elo pula yang harus nyelesein." Kata Sasuke ngeles. Ia mana berani ngadapin FGnya yang brutal itu. Begitu juga dengan Gaara.

"Well, akhirnya masalah selesai dengan baik." Kata Itachi.

"Baik apanya. Ini gara-gara kamu, Baka Aniki!"

"Hei, kok aku yang disalahin? Kan kamu yang pertama bikin ulah. Kamu yang bikin anak 3 IPA1 tak menyelesaikan mading sesuai target? Kau pikir aku tak tahu. Siapa menanam dia yang menuai, ingat itu!"

"Itu kan Sasuke. Kenapa aku juga kena?" Protes Gaara.

"Gak usah marah, anggap saja itu promosi gratis buat organisasi gak penting kalian." Kata Itachi sinis. Well bagaimanapun dia ini mantan ketua OSIS dan semua orang juga tahu OSIS dan Pramuka musuhan ditambah lagi ia berebut Dei dengan Sasori. Makin klop deh permusuhannya. 'Yah, kalo loe gak diikutin si Sasuke bakal ngamuk lebih hebat lagi. Ternyata Naruto cerdas juga.' Tambahnya dalam hati.

Gaara dengan wajah masam, karena dianggap hanya pajangan pergi meninggalkan para senpainya, menyusul Naruto diikuti Sasuke. Dengan super tak rela, mereka pergi dari hadapan para senior dengan langkah tertatih-tatih, kembali ke kelasnya masing-masing karena bentar lagi pelajaran dimulai. Sepeninggal SasuNaruGaa, Dei termenung di dalam kelas. Tadi tanpa sengaja pas keluar dari toilet, matanya bertemu dengan orang yang dicarinya. Benar dugaannya semula orang itu masih hidup dan berdiri di depannya.

TBC

Maaf kelamaan updatenya, karena author lagi belajar buat CPNS jadi fokur belajar. OK terakhir RnR. Biasa buat pemacu author biar cepat-cepat update fic ini.

**OMake**

"Akhirnya gue berhasil dapetin foto mereka bertiga. Sip deh. Gue simpen dulu.." kata Utakata puas. Ia memang penggila fotografi dan aksi kejar-kejaran SasuNaruGaa memiliki futuristic yang sangat tinggi. So ia wajib hukumnya mengabadikannya dalam sebuah foto. Pas lagi asyik menyimpan hasil jepretan, lewatlah Ao dan Fusui. Mereka terpesona dengan hasil jepretan Utakata.

"Fotonya bagus. Elo penggemar ketiga orang itu ya? Fotonya banyak amit…" tanya Ao.

"Gak. Menurut gue mereka fotogenik dan punya nili artistic tinggi. Mang kenapa? Elo penggemarnya?"

"So pasti. Mereka itu setipe. Muka lempeng, no ekspretion. Bikin orang-orang bertanya-tanya apa sih yang lagi dirasain ni orang? Makanya sekalinya dia berekspresi, langsung mempengaruhi suasana sekitar." Jelas Samui.

"Sepakat. Gue juga punya kumpulan foto Naruto dan semuanya lempeng." Kata Ao yang ternyata mantan teman SMP Naruto sambil ngasih koleksi jepretannya.

"Gimana kalo kita bikin akun FB SasuNaruGaa. Kita simpan foto, status, dll tentang mereka bertiga. Trus kita ajak semua orang buat berpartisipasi." Usul Hidate yang baru gabung.

"Buat apaan?" tanya Ao.

"Hei bentar lagi mereka bertiga bakal jadi top hot gossip di sekolah ini. Nah kita abadikan moment itu. Lagian gue rada penasaran ama ketiganya. Bakal terjadi cinlok gak ya?" kata Hidate.

"Gue rasa elo bener. Mereka bakal jadi bintang. Oke deh. Kita buat dulu akunnya. Ntar aku upload foto-foto yang aku punya juga." Kata Utakata.

"Hmm, gue punya beberapa info penting tentang mereka bertiga yang TOP secret dan tidak diketahui orang banyak. Gue yakin akun ini bakal dilike banyak orang." Kata Hidate bangga.

"Hei bagaimana kalo kita juga taruahan?" ajak Samui..

"Apa taruhannya?" (utakata)

"Naruto bakal jadian dengan siapa? Hadiahnya tiket liburan ke hawai." (Ao)

"Gue pegang Sasuke." (Utakata dan Hidate)

"Gue Gaara." (Ao dan Samui)

"OK DEAL."

Ya begitulah berkat kasak-kusuk empat orang ini, lahirlah akun SasuNaruGaa lovers. Dan legenda SasuNaruGaa, sang Cupit baru akan dimulai dari sekarang.


End file.
